


La stupidité n'a aucune limite ; aucune

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blagues, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, Humor, Humour, John est un saint, John is a Saint, Jokes, Mrs hudson can be an ass, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade établie, Mycroft a des sentiments, Mycroft ressent, Pauvre Mycroft, Poor Mycroft, Sherlock filmed his sex life, Slice of Life, Tranche de vie, madame hudson peut être chiante, sherlock filmait sa vie sexuelle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Petit recueil sur des petits scènes entre les personnages. Une ébauche de rire et de textes cours et faciles à lire. Je vous invite à lire les déboires de John (souvent) et de son fidèle ami (rarement) : Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	1. Une histoire de soupçons

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un nouveau recueil d'OS 
> 
> Fandom : Sherlock / Pairing : Sheriarty
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout reviens à la BBC sauf l'histoire ci-contre. Je ne gagne rien.
> 
> Un grand merci à Crime Passionnel qui a corrigé ce texte !

John avait, dans la soirée du jeudi au vendredi, préparé le meilleur des gâteaux du monde – selon Sherlock – qui avait sombrement disparu. Ayant interdit au détective d'y toucher, le médecin pensait pouvoir déguster une part du roulé chocolat-framboise, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il n'était plus dans l'assiette ; seules quelques miettes y subsistaient encore.

John avait alors soupçonné son ami de s'être levé la nuit, pour le manger entièrement, comme un égoïste. Sa conscience lui avait alors crié de rentrer comme un fou dans la chambre du brun. Il eut tort, il n'aurait jamais dû entrer comme un forcené. _Jamais_.

Il pouvait tolérer de voir son ami jouer avec des yeux, ou même des doigts, mais sûrement pas _ça_. Retrouver son colocataire dans les bras de … d'une connaissance comme lui aurait dû être interdit ; vraiment. John en était tombé dans les pommes. Il n'aurait jamais cru ce type assez fou pour coucher avec le plus grand criminel de tous les temps.

\- Shery ? souffla Moriarty.

\- Oui ? répondit ledit 'Shery'

\- Tu penses qu'il va bien ? demanda, incrédule, le criminel.

\- Oui, lambina son compagnon.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'habillèrent pour ne pas plus choquer l'adulte au sol. Sherlock s'occupa de lui alors que Moriarty se dirigeait vers la cuisine, en quête du _fameux_ gâteau qu'il ne trouva pas. Les bras ballant il retourna à son point de départ avec des yeux de chiot.

\- Plus de gâteau, dit-il tristement.

\- Pardon !? interjecta Sherlock.

C'est ce moment que choisit John pour se réveiller, encore étourdi par sa chute.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as mangé ce gâteau Sherlock ! cria le médecin.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non c'est faux, se défendit le détective consultant.

\- Prouve-le alors ! répondit John, le pointant de son doigt accusateur.

\- J'étais avec lui, dit le brun, montrant son acolyte d'un mouvement de tête. Nous avons … une vidéo si tu veux vérifier.

\- Une … vidéo, dit John, suffoquant.

Sherlock ne trouva rien de mieux que d'opiner du chef, c'était ça. Le visage du docteur passa par toutes les couleurs, du blanc au rouge en passant par le vert ; dur début de journée pour lui. C'est ce moment que choisit madame Hudson pour rentrer dans leur appartement, alertée par le bruit. Elle fut outrée de voir Moriarty ici alors qu'il avait essayé de les tuer. Elle passa voir l'état de John avant de partir ; elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et, se retournant, elle dit :

\- D'ailleurs John, votre gâteau était vraiment bon. J'en ai pris une part, il en reste en bas. Peut-être la moitié, dit-elle avant de partir.

\- Peut-être la moitié … Mais je rêve ! s'exclama le médecin.

\- Au moins, il en reste, positiva le criminel.

\- Mouais, maugréa John.

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

\- Dis-moi John, pourquoi avais-tu des soupçons sur moi ? demanda son ami.

\- Parce que tu es le plus grand égoïste du monde, lui asséna-t-il.

\- Oh … Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui répondit le brun.

\- Parce que tu pars toujours tout seul sans avertir personne ... Ou bien parce que tu joues du violon à trois heures du matin ? lui dit son ami.

\- Certes mais ce n'est pas … Attends tu peux me définir soupçon ? J'aimerais savoir si tu sais vraiment ce que cela veut dire, demanda le détective.

\- Légèreté pesant lourd, termina John avant de prendre la porte pour aller voir leur logeuse.

Sherlock le regarda partir puis se retourna vers son amant.

\- Il vient de me prendre pour un imbécile, dit-il confusément.

\- Je crois, oui, lui répondit-on.

**Fin**


	2. Crime : Ne paie pas, mais fait y revenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Sheriarty
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout reviens à la BBC sauf l'histoire ci-contre. Je ne gagne rien.
> 
> Un grand merci à Crime Passionnel qui a corrigé ce texte !

\- Pourquoi continue-t-il s'ils sont ensemble ? demanda l'homme en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! répondit, lasse, son congénère.

\- Il pourrait arrêter de tuer des gens … souffla le blond grisonnant.

\- Surtout qu'il n'y gagne rien, finit le médecin.

Ce dernier regarda son ami. Lui qui ne pouvait rien faire face à ça, John le plaignait un peu. C'est dur de garder un Sherlock loin des cadavres, alors le faire quand l'auteur du crime n'est autre que son amant c'est presque impossible. Le rédacteur du blog tapota amicalement l'épaule de l'agent.

\- Tu as essayé de lui parler ? demanda finalement le médecin.

\- Oui et devine quoi, il m'a dit que c'était ce qui vous faisait vivre, dit-il, visiblement à bout. Et il ne compte pas arrêter.

\- J'irais lui parler, lui répondit le plus petit.

\- Tu penses vraiment changer quelque chose ? questionna le lieutenant.

\- Oh, je ne vais pas parler à Moriarty, finit John. Je vais aller voir Sherlock et régler le problème à la source.

Lestrade le regarde comme s'il venait de prendre un kilogramme d'héroïne. Qu'avait-il dit pour que son ami réagisse comme ça ? John le laissa là, lui demandant de prévenir madame Hudson s'il partait, et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. À cette heure-ci, le détective devait être à la morgue. Le médecin s'y dirigea sans traîner la patte.

Il arriva rapidement près du bâtiment et entra sans problème avant de se diriger vers l'endroit tant désiré. Soudain, il croisa Molly dans le couloir ; elle n'avait pas l'air bien, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. John l'arrêta pour en savoir plus.

\- Molly, que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement son ami.

\- Ils … ils sont en train de … de faire des choses, répondit-elle, tremblante.

\- Qui ? Qui, Molly ? questionna l'homme.

\- Votre ami et son … son … passe-temps, dit-elle en s'enfuyant presque.

_Des choses. Quelles choses_ , se demanda le médecin. Il continua dans la direction la plus plausible, une pointe d'appréhension dans le ventre. Arrivant devant la porte, il s'arrêta et prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur ; venant de Sherlock il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi. Sa crainte monta d'un cran, posant sa main sur la poignée il la baissa lentement sans pour autant ouvrir. Une fois fait, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit en grand le battant de la porte. Mauvais idée. Très _mauvaise_ idée. Choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, il referma ladite porte très lentement, scrutant les deux personnes à l'intérieur, qui, elles, faisaient de même.

Ces deux hommes étaient vraiment l'incarnation du crime sous toutes ses formes. S'en allant la mort dans l'âme, tout le monde oublia ces histoires de meurtres et personnes n'en reparla plus. Il était sûr qu'il allait faire des cauchemars ; et ces derniers seraient peuplés d'un détective en train de fouetter le plus grand criminel de tous les temps à coup de cravache. Pourquoi diable, cela tombait-il toujours sur lui – et Molly !

**Fin**


	3. Automne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Mystrade
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout reviens à la BBC sauf l'histoire ci-contre. Je ne gagne rien.
> 
> Un grand merci à Crime Passionnel qui a corrigé ce texte !
> 
> Dédicace à nathydemon et à ma chère Crimy

Les feuilles sèches tombaient en un balai prodigieusement compliqué, obstruant la vue des différents piétons arpentant la grande rue de Baker Street. John avançait, une main devant lui, droit vers son appartement. Il avait enfin terminé son service et comptait bien rentrer le plus tôt possible. Soudain, il reçut un texto ; c'était Holmes. Mais pas le frère habituel ; l'autre. En l'occurrence, Mycroft demandait à le voir rapidement. Regardant l'adresse, le médecin ne fut pas étonné de voir que c'était la sienne.

Il arriva tranquillement, le vent frappant son visage en vagues régulières. Près du pas de la porte était stationnée une voiture noire ; indéniablement celle que le plus âgé des Holmes avait empruntée. John gravit les marches non sans une pointe d'appréhension. Que pouvait lui vouloir Mycroft en cette froide journée d'automne ?

Il entra en faisant le maximum de bruit – se prenant par la même occasion une remarque de sa logeuse – et s'arrêta devant un Mycroft passablement … triste, peut-être.

\- Ya-t-il un problème Mycroft ? demanda-t-il. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

\- J'ai eu un souci, en effet, lui répondit Mycroft, prestement.

\- Quel « souci » ?

Le médecin mima les guillemets avec ses mains sous le regard circonspect de son visiteur. Celui-ci resta un instant silencieux, puis il acheva avec prestance.

\- Une dispute avec Greg.

Une dispute entre Lestrade et Holmes – quel que soit l'individu – était toujours une désagréable nouvelle, mais si en plus ledit Holmes – toujours n'importe lequel – venait se plaindre près de lui, c'était de très mauvais augure.

\- Un conflit autour de quoi ? interrogea doucement John, ne voulant pas brusquer son interlocuteur.

\- Le travail, dit Mycroft. Greg pense que je travaille trop et que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec lui. Le problème est que je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour que nous soyons plus souvent ensemble.

\- Une sortie ou un restaurant pourrait être bien, renseigna le plus petit. Il est toujours bon d'entretenir une relation amoureuse par quelques ... oisivetés.

\- Mais là est le problème, Watson ! s'exclama le brun. Je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Alors il faut le trouver, asséna John.

\- Mais quand ? pria piteusement Mycroft.

\- Parlez en ensemble, c'est la meilleure des solutions, finit-il.

John décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il partit en direction de celle-ci quand il fut sûr que l'aîné des Holmes avait quitté sa demeure.

Cependant, John ne nous intéresse pas, non, ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est la relation entre Lestrade et Holmes. Alors allons-y.

Mycroft rentra chez lui – ou chez son amant, tout dépend du point de vue utilisé –, se déchaussa et partit vers la petite cuisine. L'inspecteur de Scotland Yard ne vivait pas dans un palace mais son appartement n'était quand même pas dans un taudis. Arrivé dans la pièce escomptée, il se servit un verre d'eau et partit l'attendre dans le salon. Si son compte était bon, Greg serait là dans moins de cinq minutes, ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de réfléchir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit – plus tôt que prévu –, il ne s'était passé que deux petites minutes. Mycroft se tendit imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas censé être là, mais il avait laissé son travail pour venir ici. Comment allait réagir l'autre homme ? Telle est la question. Le verdict tomba quand l'inspecteur s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son compagnon ici. Prenant le ton le moins surpris qu'il put, il dit :

\- Mycroft ! Quelle bonne surprise, je croyais que tu avais du travail.

Le stress émanait de tous les pores de la peau du brun. Il ne suait pas encore mais cela ne tarderait pas à venir.

\- Je … me suis libéré.

\- Oh.

L'homme grisonnant n'avait pas d'autre mot à la bouche et n'avait pas su quoi dire de plus.

Troublé par cette réflexion, le plus perspicace des deux ne trouva rien de mieux qu'ajouter :

\- Oh… quoi ?

\- C'est… bien, termina le détective.

Le malaise régnait dans la pièce et aucun des deux hommes n'avait d'idée pour le combler. Puis, l'agent fit quelques pas en avant et vint se poster aux côtés de l'autre homme, essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Cela restait une tâche ardue, et la soudaine proximité devenait aussi gênante que la toute première entre eux.

Bougeant sa main vers celle de son amant, Mycroft appréhendait le moment où leurs doigts allaient se toucher, où ils auraient enfin un vrai contact. La peau légèrement calleuse de l'inspecteur passa sous ses doigts, lui procurant une sensation d'infinie douceur ; paradoxalement. Légèrement surpris par les initiatives de la figure emblématique du pays, Greg se tourna vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'allait pas le regretter, ne pas lui en vouloir pour ne pas lui en avoir donné assez.

Tiraillé entre deux idées, l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard ne savait quoi faire. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas de réponse. Cette dernière arriva quand, saisi d'une pulsion soudaine, le plus âgé des Holmes posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il craignait quelque chose d'invisible, il craignait sa propre peur. Qu'avait-il à perdre dans cette relation ? Rien du tout. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Pourquoi ne pas se laissait aller ; c'est bien ce que voulait sa mère, non ? Qu'il se laisse aller ! Pour une fois, il pouvait bien suivre les conseils de l'ex mathématicienne, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il retenta l'expérience une deuxième fois, pour être sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Les lèvres en face de lui se faisaient toujours aussi accueillantes. Recevant quelque chose qui leur semblait impossible. Lestrade adorait ça ; c'était doux, lent ; comme il aimait. Il attendit la suite qui ne vint pas. Que faisait Mycroft ? Rouvrant les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? – il vit le trouble et la peur de mal faire dans les pupilles voisines. En bon gentleman qu'il était, il prit les rênes et ne les lâcha plus. Il continuerait de rassurer l'autre homme le temps qu'il faudrait ; le temps qu'il faudrait pour enfin pouvoir commencer une relation digne d'eux deux.

**Fin**


	4. Pile ou Face ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Sherlock/ ?
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout reviens à la BBC sauf l'histoire ci-contre. Je ne gagne rien.
> 
> Un grand merci à Crime Passionnel qui a corrigé ce texte !
> 
> Texte inspiré des Nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone)

Il l’envoya bien haute, le plus haut possible. Rien n’était joué. Il ne pouvait pas se fier aux possibilités ; c’était impossible, les issues s’équivalaient toutes – d’une certaine manière. Elle tourne, égale à elle-même, dans un mouvement répétitif. C’est comme si elle voulait lui mettre le doute. Il en était sûr, il allait perdre.

Le manège continua comme cela quelques secondes avant que son vis-à-vis ne la récupère. Il la plaqua sur sa main dans un bruit sec de peau. Tout se jouait ici, il aurait pu dire que sa _vie_ se jouait ici. L’homme le regarda dans les yeux. Il le faisait exprès ; maintenait le suspense pour le pousser à bout.

\- Tu te souviens ce dont j’ai droit si je gagne, Sherlock ?

Ledit Sherlock grogna de mécontentement, avide de connaître l’issue du jeu. Il n’aurait jamais dû parier à pile ou face.

\- Tu n’es pas le seul hypothétique gagnant dans toute cette histoire.

Le poivre et sel sourit. Le détective restait fidèle à lui-même ; même dans des situations tendues comme celle-ci (enfin, tendues pour lui), il gardait son calme.

\- À toi l’honneur ; pile ou face ?

Il fut pris d’une seconde d’hésitation. La petite pièce s’était-elle retournée sur le « pile » ou le « face » ? Faisant confiance à son instinct, Sherlock choisit donc :

\- Face.

Après un léger sourire, Lestrade retira sa main qui cachait le bout de métal. Il n’avait pas quitté l’autre des yeux. Il avait gagné. Sherlock lui devait donc une faveur. Baissant le regard, son rictus s’élargit.

\- J’ai gagné Sherlock, et je suis sûr que tu sais exactement ce que je veux.

Ce dernier, qui connaissait pertinemment le souhait du détective, se pencha en avant, prêt à passer l’épreuve ultime.

\- On dirait que tu prends cela pour une corvée.

Il rit. Comment pouvait-il rire de cela ? C’était impensable ! L’inspecteur s’avança et, passant ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, vint caresser ses lèvres de sa langue. Il fit le geste avec une application terrifiante.

À bien y réfléchir, ce n’était pas si désagréable. Ce fut la pensée de Sherlock avant que le plus petit ne vienne investir sa bouche. Peut-être n’avait-il rien perdu ?

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je reste dubitatif, continua-t-il. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de recommencer ?

Sur ces bonnes paroles et dans un rire de _Silver_ , les deux adultes s’embrassèrent de nouveau, l’un enroulé dans les longs bras de l’autre. C’était bon ; c’était une bonne chose.

**Fin**


End file.
